


Peer Pressure

by Gooseberrybrains



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooseberrybrains/pseuds/Gooseberrybrains
Summary: “Just please be my friend right now, Sirius. Not the guy I confessed my love to.” Remus pleaded.





	Peer Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of two different prompts I found on tumblr while looking for ideas. “Just be my friend right now, not the guy I confessed my love to” and “we’re not just friends and you know it”

The more Remus thought about it, the more he figured his whole life was cursed. He was cursed to be poor and cursed to turn into a monster once a month. Apparently, he was also cursed to sit on the sidelines and watch Sirius Black flirt with everything that has a pulse. Currently, Remus was watching him flirt with Mary and Frank simultaneously. It was shameful is what it was. Everyone knew that Frank was head over heels for Alice and he didn’t even like blokes! Yet, that still didn’t stop him from watching Sirius speak with rapt attention and a faint blush on his cheeks. Mary looked similarly besotted; her chin propped up in her palm as she gazed dreamily at the cheeky marauder. Remus glowered into his tea and asked himself what he could have possibly done in a previous life to deserve this sort of torture. 

Later, when the marauders were walking back to their common room, Remus was quietly stewing while Sirius waxed poetic about some Ravenclaw bird’s assets. He was startled when he found an arm flung over his shoulder. He looked up into sparkling gray eyes and pressed his lips together to keep from frowning. 

“What’s up, Moony?” Sirius asked jovially. “Why do you look as though some one has kicked your puppy?” 

Remus shrugged off his arm as nonchalantly as possible. “It’s nothing, Pads. I’m fine.” 

He was passing through the portrait hole behind James when Sirius grabbed his arm. “Come off it, Moons. You can tell me.”

Remus huffed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. “ I told you, I’m fine. Maybe I just don’t want to join in with your ridiculous talk about assets and dates!” He yanked his arm from his friends grasp and continued up the stairs to the dorm, hoping Sirius would take the hint and leave him be. 

Of course, Sirius always did whatever he wanted whenever he wanted and this was no exception. He followed Remus up the stairs to their dorm room. “Is this about a girl?” He asked, closing the door behind him. 

Remus sighed and turned to face him. “No.” He answered honestly. 

“Oh come on, Moony! You got upset when I was talking about asking that bird to Hogsmeade and said you didn’t want to talk about dates. There must be someone you like.”

“There is,” Remus whispered in defeat as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

“So what’s the problem? Ask her out!”

“Are you kidding?” Remus sputtered. “I’m not you, Pads.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Sirius exclaimed. 

“Look at me!” Remus yelled, spreading his arms out and gesturing to himself. “No one could want this. Especially when they could have anyone else. I’m no one’s first choice. They deserve better than a monster like me.”

“Remus, what the bloody fuck?” Sirius asked in disbelief. “How many times do I have to tell you that you are not a monster? And besides, any girl would be lucky to have you.”

Remus scoffed, “Don’t be ridiculous. I can’t just subject someone I love to the mess that is my life.”

Sirius gaped at him. “Love?” He sputtered, “I thought we were just talking about going on a date.”

“Oh, um... Right. Just forget it.” Remus blanched, feeling like his heart was going to pound out of his chest. 

“What? Remus, no.” Sirius stepped toward him, shaking his head in confusion and reaching for him. “You should tell her. Or at least ask her out. You deserve to be happy too.”

Laughing bitterly, Remus ducked out of Sirius’ reach. “It’s not that simple.”

“Then make it simple!”

“I can’t!” A shake of his head. 

“Why not?” Sirius demanded. “Look, who is it? Maybe I can help talk you up.”

“No, Sirius.”

“Why won’t you tell me who she is? Don’t you trust me?” He paused, “Blimey, it’s not that Ravenclaw bird is it? Because I can back off...”

“Sirius, stop...”

“Then tell me who it is, Moony!”

“It’s you, you bloody idiot!” The words burst from Remus’ mouth before he could bite them back. 

They both froze, eyes meeting from across the room. Remus felt his face burning red and the only thing he could think was ‘run, run, run’. So he did. 

“I’ve got rounds to do.” He muttered, shouldering past his friend and out the door. 

 

~*~

 

The trouble, Remus supposed, was that he had fallen for the most impractical person possible. Sirius was as bright as his name sake, shining brightly and lighting up everything around him. He certainly made Remus’ life brighter just by being in it. And Remus, well, he just couldn’t compare to that. He was dull and shabby and looked so much more drab caught up in the super nova that was Sirius Black. 

He knew he never stood a chance with his friend and had always planned to suffer silently while hoping that his feelings would fade with time. Now he had ruined everything. Sirius probably wouldn’t even want to be friends with him anymore. At best, things would be stilted and awkward between them. At worst, well, it didn’t even bear thinking about. For all he knew, his friends would be disgusted with him. Then again, he didn’t think that they could accept him being a werewolf but they had. He likely wasn’t giving them enough credit here, he knew. If they could accept the monster, then surely him being bent wouldn’t matter. He was just so scared that he had gone and ruined the dynamic and camaraderie between them with his accidental confession to Sirius. 

Remus was finished with his rounds and was dragging his feet in the way back to the common room. He knew he would have to face his friends eventually but he was hoping it wouldn’t have to be tonight. It was well past curfew so it was likely that they would be sleeping. As he stepped through the portrait hole, he realized he had forgotten one crucial thing. Sirius was incredibly stubborn and therefore unlikely to let this slip by with out a confrontation. And there he was, looking as beautiful ever, sitting on the couch in front of the dying fire. 

Sirius leapt to his feet and moved toward him. “Moony, look...”

Remus held up a hand. “Please don’t, Sirius.”

“But, I-“

“Just please be my friend right now, Sirius. Not the guy I confessed my love to.” Remus pleaded. He didn’t think he could handle this conversation right now. If ever. 

Sirius studied him for a moment, nervously running his fingers through his long hair. “I can’t do that.” He admitted softly. 

Remus’ heart dropped into his stomach. “I- yeah, ok. I understand. I won’t bother you anymore.”

He started toward the stairs, only wanting to collapse onto his bed and cry. Sirius grabbed his arm as he was passing. Remus reluctantly turned to face him and met his gaze. 

“I can’t do that,” Sirius repeated, “because we are not just friends and you fucking know it.”

Remus shook his head slowly. “I don’t understand.”

Sirius rolled his eyes and touched a hand to his cheek. “I’m saying that I love you too, you great prat. And I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Oh.” Remus breathed right before soft lips touched his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! And follow me on tumblr @gooseberrybrains


End file.
